Game of Seduction
by EndlessDreamingNights
Summary: What started out as a Game of Seduction soon turns into so much more as secrets are unveiled and his world shattered. LETR, HPDM, HGRW
1. The Book

Game of Seduction  
  
PG-13 (for now)  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
---  
  
"The Book"  
  
---  
  
Ten days until Valentine's Day. Ten days until the Dance. And poor ignorant Ronald Weasley still hasn't even begin the preparations to ask her out yet. Briefly the Head Girl, Hermione Granger, wondered if there was a potion or spell to hex him for his slowness, but then thought better of it. With a sigh, she snuggled up more comfortably in her chair and opened her book with a wicked little grin. Looking around, she confirmed that no one was around in that dark dusty corner of the library, the one corner that belonged solely to her… at least, for that moment. She quickly turned the page and settled herself down for a relaxing time. Unfortunately, she didn't have Harry's Invisibility Cloak or a silencing spell... or even a nice flea whacker. But lo, who should show his sexy self, but the Slytherin Prince - the walking, breathing orgasm who (supposedly) leaves no one unsatisfied.   
  
Deeply absorbed in her book, she didn't notice the little... or maybe not too little, dragon sneak... er... walk gracefully up behind her and started reading aloud, "And he took her in his arms, brushing at her temple and told her to shut up before giving her what she always wanted..."  
  
Startled, Hermione quickly slammed the book down and turned around to see Draco smirking down on her. "Well, well, well, mud blood. Didn't figure you for that type of girl."  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know." Hermione retorted, but slight fear begin to creep slowly into her eyes and she quickly scanned the library room to make sure no other soul was lurking around, "You're not going to tell are you?"  
  
Draco snorted, "Tell? Sex is a completely normal activity. Especially in the wizard world. Just because you're," Here, he used his fingers to put up air quotes, "'Not getting any' doesn't mean anything."  
  
"I would be getting SOMEthing if he'd just take the stupid initiative." Hermione muttered, glaring at his wand, wondering how long it was and what it was made out of. She would just love to grab hold of it and break it off into pieces… that would show him.  
  
"Aww, is lover boy not satisfying you?" He sauntered up to her and leaned in, "You're always welcome in MY bed..." He drew back, a thoughtful smile on his face, "Although I'll probably have to change the bed after..."  
  
She looked up and blushed rapidly, "Not even in your dreams, ferret face." She said, shoving him aside half-heartedly before stomping out.  
  
Laughing, Draco paused for a moment before calling her name, "Granger!" He hurried to catch up with her, "Wait."  
  
She whirled around, "What now?" She growled.  
  
"You forgot your book."   
  
She looked at it with suspicion, "What did you do to it?"  
  
"Me?" His face was full of hurt. "I'm hurt, Granger. Truly, I am."  
  
Hermione snatched the book from his hand and took off, weaving along the halls of Hogwarts, not seeing the slow grin on his face. Soon... very soon...  
  
Hermione reached her room where it was lightly decorated with muggle figurines and magic books for the soul. She tossed the book lightly on her bed and went to take a shower before supper started. As the warm water rushed down on her, she contemplated the many ways to get Ron's attention and the many ways to torture Draco Malfoy. Ah if only...  
  
She got out and got dressed before staring herself in the mirror, grimacing at her wild mane. "At least it's better than Harry's..." She muttered before casting a small spell to make it straight and sleek. She pulled it back into a pony tail and was about to leave when she remembered her book. Pulling it out from an even larger book, she was about to put it in with her secret stash in her mattress when she read the title - "Game of Seduction by Draconis Malfoy."   
  
Draco wrote a sex book? Hermione snorted; of course he wrote a sex book. That's the type of arrogance he had. Wonder what type it is... wonder if it's any good. She hesitated and the supper bell tolled. Well, maybe later tonight. But one little peek now wouldn't hurt... would it?  
  
Wand in hand in case Draco really did hex the book, she flipped it open.  
  
'Are you sexually frustrated? Is your partner not 'getting it'? Do you want to make them notice you? Well, read on, my friend, read on.  
  
This is a game we all play. A game of seduction, to be exact.   
  
A person has to give a little to take in a lot. Give a kiss and get a slave. It all depends on the method. And how badly you want it.'  
  
So engrossed in the book, Hermione didn't move until Dobby came up to get her. "Miss, dinner is ready. Dobby come up to get Miss."  
  
With a shocked yelp, she hid the book under her covers and smiled brightly at Dobby, "I'm coming." 'Soon I hope...' She grinned wickedly as she followed the little house elf down to the dining room. She slowed when she saw Draco staring at her before his lips twitched into a smirk and winked at her. She tossed up her hair and went to sit with her friends, deliberately sitting the farthest from Ron.  
  
Harry was the first to speak, "The dance is coming up... any prospective dates?"  
  
Ron didn't reply, he merely looked at Hermione who shrugged, "I've been asked, but... eh, I think I'll wait."  
  
Asked? By who? Certainly not him. Swallowing, he voiced this question.   
  
"Wouldn't you like to know." She replied coolly, slowly eating her pudding, her tongue licking at the edges daintily, alluringly. She made sure Ron's eyes were on her as she slowly licked her lips and took the spoon in, half-closing her eyes. She pulled the spoon out and continued, excruciatingly slow, she finished her pudding and decided she was too hungry to continue this game, and so began to devour the food... although not as fast as Ron and more lady-like.  
  
Draco was watching and silently applauded at her eating of the pudding and then mentally groaned. She was doing so well too!  
  
Ah well, tonight. Tonight he'll offer a few pointers... for some information. Yes... tonight... and soon... very soon... He suppressed the urge to giggle; after all, Malfoy's do NOT giggle, and finished his dinner.  
  
Later that night in their common room where a mixture of Gryffindor gold and Slitherin silver furniture was sprinkled all around, Draco approached Hermione, "So Granger..." He snuck a sidelong glance at the now blushing Head Girl, "Enjoying your book?"  
  
She looked coldly at him, "How the hell did you become Head Boy?" How could Draco Malfoy, a guy who never studies, never grace the Library with his presence... well... almost never, got the second highest marks at Hogwarts?  
  
"I can give you a REALLY suggestive answer..." He leered, "But I am a Malfoy. We're just naturally brilliant." Hermione shuddered at his response of a 'suggestive answer' and Draco nudged her, "Come on, Granger, loosen up. I have."  
  
Grudgingly, Hermione agreed, Draco HAD loosened up and became less of a prick then he was. Of course, it might just be because he no longer had Lucius looming over his shoulder. Now that Hermione think about it, Draco is pitiful. She looked at him and saw him shaking his head, "Really Granger, I am not pitiful. Just because my father is in Azkaban, my mother dead, and I am virtually an orphan does NOT mean that you can pity me."  
  
Hermione opened and shut her mouth in one smooth manner and then smiled, "Of course." She agreed before her eyes grew stormy, "You're just an egotistical prick who never seemed to grow up." With that, she turned on her heels and stormed off. Or rather, would have stormed off if Draco hasn't hexed her.  
  
Fury in her eyes, she saw Draco approach, "Let me go." She hissed at him.  
  
"I don't think I shall." Draco tossed his head up and smirked, "Not unless you tell me how you liked the book."  
  
For a second Hermione thought about playing dumb, but then thought better of it. She used one of its techniques. Leave it to Malfoy to notice, "It's the most despicable piece of trash I've ever read!"  
  
"And...?" He raised one eyebrow lazily.  
  
Hermione fumed, "And..." Her voice grew into a whisper as she answered reluctantly, "I suppose it offers some advice."  
  
Draco grinned, "Anytime you need pointers, love, just say the word." With that, he released her and walked off, leaving Hermione to glower at the white dragon, contemplating the many ways to skin and skewer him. She'll just have to make do with what she had. With a happy little skip at the thought in her mind, she went to get some rest. After all, tomorrow's going to be a long day...  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Okay people, this is my second attempt at a Hermoine and Ron fic. I'm not really an avid reader of the HP books, but I just ADORE Harry and Draco relationships... so yeah... anyways, this story was written for a friend whom I have been promising a story for... i don't know how long... and I'm looking for a beta reader. Yadda yadda, nothing here belongs to me... except my story plot. And uh... yeah, review if you like, flame if you hate... just... yeah... press the review button and write something in. okay? 


	2. Arouse His Curiousity

Game of Seduction  
  
PG-13 (for now)  
  
Ryo Angel  
  
---  
  
Arouse his curiousity  
  
---  
  
Green trees, green grass, green eyes. "Hello Draco…" His melodic voice tugged at the dragon's heartstrings. Green eyes pierced blue ones as the Boy-who-lived walked slowly around Draco Malfoy. A fog rolled in and trapped them in a misty world all their own. Draco dared not move as Harry leaned in from behind and whispered softly into his ear, "Do you feel it?" The tip of his tongue briefly touched the inside of his ears and Draco shivered of want.  
  
Sparkling stars appeared in the sky like diamonds out of black sand. Draco licked his lips as Harry turned him around, "Do you?" Harry asked again, his mouth moving ever closer to Draco's.  
  
"I can…" Draco closed his eyes and he could feel the warm breath of the Gryffindor Prince, could almost taste those lips…  
  
Suddenly the fog vanished and the ground shook, "What the…?"  
  
The shaking wasn't going away. Insistent and paced, it shook everything away… even the powerful Harry Potter was not its match. "No!" Draco felt himself bouncing along and groaned, "No…"  
  
It's pounding on the bed. What the hell? Is it an earthquake? Draco Malfoy opened one eye, then the other and shook his head to clear it of the glassy fog that seems to invade his mind every time he wakes up. "Can it Granger." He sat up and stretched, emitting a loud lion's roar before standing up and looking at her, "Why the hell did you wake me up?" He growled softly, but decided against reprimanding her too harshly, after all, she is friends with the one he loves.  
  
"And a good morning to you too." She said pleasantly.  
  
Draco closed his eyes tightly and opened them up again, his eyes finally focusing on what he was wearing. He eyed her up and down and whistled. "Alluring outfit, Granger." A semi-tight fitting blouse with a mid-thigh plait mini, it showed off her petite body while leaving some to the imagination. "Not too trashy, bit of style." He took in her hair, "Still a bird's nest I see." He noted, watching her face turn beet red. "What do you want?" He asked, shaking his head, still trying to wake up.  
  
She bit her lips and asked quietly and timidly, "I need help." Step one - ask for help if you need it.  
  
Draco threw up his hands and looked towards heaven, "Well praise the lord, the Brain finally asks for help!"  
  
Hermione glowered and her hands itched to throw something at him, but his room was bared of all sharp objects… a little TOO bare for Hermione's tastes. Grimacing, she took in the white walls. So plain…  
  
He turned to her and grinned, catching her off guard, "Hair and make-up?"  
  
Hesitantly, she nodded. Best if it's help from a Slytherin.  
  
Index finger to lower lip, he held his own chin in his hand and looked at her, "Slight curls, mousse." A wave of wand and it was done. "As for make-up... we'll do this the muggle way."  
  
Hermione blinked, "Muggle way?"  
  
"You are a muggle." He sat her down on his chair in front of his large mahogany dresser and pulled out a large cosmetic box from under his bed, "Don't laugh, it's highly fashionable. You think I was born with this skin?"  
  
Hermione bit back the laughter bubbling in, "Magic?" She suggested weakly.  
  
Draco took on the tone and style of an exaggerated and stereotypical homosexual, "Honey, there's no magic that can give you skin as smooth as silk and as white as milk. There's a good girl. Now, let's try a bit of this, a tad of that." He pursed his lips exaggeratedly and tsked, "No laughter now, hon, or we'll ruin your face and that wouldn't be so sexy."  
  
A giggle, then they lasped into a comfortable silence. Now, silence is a strange type of friend. It tiptoes around one and often brings about uncomfortable questions. Sure enough, "Why are you helping me, Draco?" Hermione asked as Draco took hold of her hair.  
  
No mocking tone, no suggestive answer. Silence. Then, surprising even himself, "I don't know." He continued to fuss with her hair, "To tell the truth, I honestly don't know." He laughed quietly to himself.  
  
Hermione frowned. It's true that Draco had changed a lot over the years. Especially with his father gone. "Draco..."  
  
"I'm fine Granger. Just because I'm no longer the arrogant little prick I was back then doesn't mean I've lost my bite and bark." He smiled at her and shrugged, "I think I'm finally becoming my own person again." He finished with what he was doing and sat down on his bed, his eyes forlorn and distant. In short, he looked lost. Hermione did the one thing that she never thought she'd do, hesitating only a minute before walking over to him and gave him a tight hug. Draco was rigid with surprise, then softened up and hugged her back. Briefly. Catching himself, he completely ruined the moment by saying, "My, my, I always knew you had a thing for me, Granger."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and slugged him in the arm, "Come on Romeo, we'll be late for breakfast if we keep this up."  
  
Draco grinned and rubbed his arm, "We haven't even gotten started." His eyes twinkle with mischief, "But we can certainly start if tis milady commands." He winked, his arms reached towards her.  
  
She clenched her fists and prepared to slug him again when he threw up his hands in defense. "Truce." If he got her too riled up, he might end up very badly beaten. After all, every one knows that muggles are just barbarians! "So what do you plan to do today to make the Weasel squeal?"  
  
Hermione's eyes softened and she smiled wickedly. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing."  
  
--  
  
Slytherins and Gryffindors alike stared in silence with their mouths opened as Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger walked in. Without fighting. Smiles on their face. A sex god and a nymph. What the hell happened? They parted ways and took their seats. Slowly things returned to normal, but one thought kept running through their minds. Were they 'together'? Whispers floated around them and disregarding them all, Hermione smiled at her two best friends and ate her breakfast, aware of their eyes on her.  
  
"What's going on, 'mione?" Harry asked, seeing how shocked Ron still was.  
  
She shrugged, "Nothing. Just felt like dressing up a bit today, is all."  
  
"A bit?" Ron found his voice and stuttered out, "You look like a bloody s-"  
  
"Ron!" Harry clapped his hand over Ron's mouth, "Don't say anything you'd regret later."  
  
"No Harry, let him speak." Hermione's voice was cold, "Well, Ronald?"  
  
Ron wasn't one to back down, "Jeez Harry, I was just gonna say she looked like a bloody sex goddess."  
  
One side of Hermione's lips drew up, "Well, I'm hardly bloody, am I?" She winked at him.  
  
Ron's mouth flapped like a fish on dry land and Harry saved him once again. "I meant what's going on with you and Malfoy?"  
  
Hermione grew quiet. Malfoy was still a prick outside of their common room, but he did loosen up some inside. Should she tell them about the other side of him? She stole a look at Harry and noticed something that she had never seen before. His eyes were always on Him. Briefly she entertained the idea of setting them up, but then thought better of it. Better to see if the feeling was mutual. Better to see if her thinking was correct. But then again, this was Hermione Granger. Since when was she ever wrong?  
  
Don't answer that.  
  
"Nothing's going on. We're Head boy and Head girl, is it so odd that we show up together?" She asked innocently.  
  
"Yes and no." Harry said slowly. He winced when he heard another loud whisper suggesting that Hermione was carrying Draco's love child. Really! They just walked in together!  
  
"You guys weren't fighting, not bickering or anything of the like. Are you two together?" Ron asked bluntly and flatly.  
  
Hermione raised one perfectly groomed eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know." Was her answer as she stood up. "I'll see you guys later." She caught eyes with Draco and nodded as an unspoken arrangement was made. Many wizards and even some witches drooled as she sashayed her way out the dining room.  
  
Hermione was the first to arrive at the library and giggling like mad, she leaned back on a chair in HER corner when the lone dragon arrived.  
  
He shook his head and took a seat, "I still don't know why you waste your time with that Weasel. He's never going to be able to appreciate you." He looked around and cast a silencing spell around them.  
  
"Draco." There was a warning tone in her voice. Hermione wasn't usually a violent person, but something about Draco Malfoy gets her riled up more often than not. "Don't make me hit you. Again." She started giggling again and Draco sighed heavily. "What's wrong, Draco?" She sobered up and leaned forward, "You can tell me."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I'll take a guess and say there's something on your mind... or rather... someONE." She glanced at him, "Starts with an H and ends with a D."  
  
He looked at her curiously. "Why would Hagrid be on my mind?"  
  
She rolled her eyes, "I was talking about Harry!"  
  
Draco considered playing dumb, but then thought better of it. After all, this was his entire purpose of helping her. So she would help him.  
  
"You like him."  
  
Silence.  
  
"And you want to be with him."  
  
Sharp glance, then silence.  
  
"This isn't going to work if it's a one-sided conversation, you know." Hermione got up and was about to leave when Draco spoke up.  
  
"And not if it's an unrequited love."  
  
Ahh... and the plot thickens. With glee, Hermione sat back down and smiled widely at her new best friend, "Well... that's a matter of opinion..."  
  
Arthur's Notes  
  
Wow... 24 hours and I've already gotten 7 reviews! I had fun writing this and with this much encouragement, I think I will definately continue. I really want to do a Truth or Dare chapter, any suggestions for truths? Dares?  
  
anna may - There's going to be Harry and Draco action later. Draco does want to be with Harry, I am a huge fan of them getting together, don't worry. For now, I'm just going to focus on Hermione and Ron, but fear not! The lone dragon shall not be alone for long!  
  
asphyxiation1013 - There's a bit here. Mostly a dream, but I'll try and write some in Ch. 3... meanwhile, review!  
  
Makalani Astral - Thanks for your input! I will definately write more.  
  
Desiree K Troy - Thanks for the pointers. I was working on Notepad when I wrote this up and I didn't have any word processor to do a spell/grammer check, but I do now and I fixed up a bit of it... it's still not the best, but I did add some more details.  
  
Kchan38 - And I wouldn't mind writing more  
  
Emma - I'm glad you like it, but this isn't a Draco/Hermione fic. Those fics are interesting, but as much as I love them, I think this is my second and possibly last HP fic I'll write...  
  
Melissa Van Pelt - Thank-you! I thought Draco was a bit OOC when I wrote this... I'm glad he's not too off the mark.  
  
Keep reading. Keep reviewing. 


	3. Interlude: Draco Malfoy and his introduc...

Game of Seduction PG-13 (for now)  
Ryo Angel  
  
Interlude: Draco Malfoy and his introduction to muggle technology ---  
  
"What in Merlin's name is this abonimation?" Draco Malfoy and Hermione were in their room studying when Hermione pulled out a thin silver box with black lines that was connected to another small black box.  
  
Hermoine glanced over her shoulder and went back to tapping on her laptop, "A muggle device. It's called a laptop computer."  
  
Curious, Draco peered over her shoulder and saw words appearing on the screen each time her finger touched the pad. "Amazing!"  
  
Hermoine stifled a laugh, "Want to see something even more amazing?" She pulled out her retractable mouse and attached it to the USB port.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
Hermoine handed it to him, "A mouse. It's easier than the touchpad..." She trailed off, "What are you doing?"  
  
Draco dangled the 'mouse' by the 'tail' and blinked, "It's not furry, it doesn't squeak, what kind of mouse did you say this was?"  
  
"A computer mouse... Draco no!" Too late was her exclamation. Draco had already taken out his wand and transformed the cold gray mouse into a living organism... with its tail still attached to the USB port. "Draco!" Hermoine glared before grabbing his wand and flicked it at the mouse, "Don't do that."  
  
"I was only trying to help." The blonde-haired boy muttered.  
  
Hermoine sighed and shook her head, "Muggle devices are very plain and simple, there are no tricks to it, it's not like magic, things don't happen in a blink of an eye." She tossed her hair back and clicked on the winamp icon on her desktop and music filtered through the room.  
  
"What's that?" Draco looked around, eyes wide, then his ears fine tuned themselves and they focused on the speakers from the laptop. "Not like magic, huh? Doesn't happen in a blink of an eye, huh?" He asked, "What do you call that??"  
  
"A mp3 player?" Hermoine laughed, "You know, sometimes you are really cute, Draco."  
  
"I know I am." He tossed his head up haugtily.  
  
Hermoine turned back to her laptop, "Okay, let's set you up a AIM screen name... What name would you like for yourself?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
"How original." Hermoine said dryly.  
  
"'tis my name, my good lady." Draco was wounded, "What's wrong with it?"  
  
"It's a screen name Draco, no one is suppose to know who you are."  
  
"Well then, Malfoy."  
  
Hermoine slapped herself in the forehead, "Try to follow me, Draco. A screen name is a 'nickname.' It's a reflection of who you are... you don't put your name in it!"  
  
"Then it's not me, it's someone else."  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Unfortunately, as brilliant as Draco Malfoy is, he still has yet to grasp the intricacies of muggle internet and its many oxymorons, so therefore, Hermoine took it upon herself to school him.  
  
---  
  
"So you see, with an e-mail address and AIM screen name, no one would know who you are, and you can use it to talk to Harry without ruining your reputation." Hermoine took a drink of her water. After three grueling hours of explanation, Draco Malfoy has now acquired an inkling of what a five-year-old knows about computers, the internet, and the many perverted people that lurks among its cyber web.  
  
"Ohhh..." Draco nodded, "I understand now... so should my screen name be Draco? Malfoy? Or Draco Malfoy?"  
  
Hermoine's eyebrow started twitching.  
  
Arthur's Notes  
I wrote this little thing out of the blue and decided that instead of making this a chapter, to make this a little interlude... there might be more of these scattered around as I continue to write. Anyhoo, I'm somewhat disappointed that there are so little reviews... but ah well. More will come soon, I hope.  
  
To mah reviewers:  
  
tsuki-kun - Please! No! I've updated see! A little... but it's still an update!  
  
Makalani Astral - All the people he's been with were just toys to him... Harry actually MEANS something... I think we all have that problem of being tongue-tied around the person you love.  
  
bajs - Draco always seemed so lonely to me... his father can't treat him that well and he just seems so cold and distant.., he can't have much friends.  
  
thedarkside45 - and here's the update! Every four days... I'll try to update every four days.  
  
Reiss - Camp outside my door? 0.o Just remember to wake up early, our sprinklers turns on around 5...  
  
Audre - Yeah... Harry/Draco is the best ship out there! GO them!  
  
Keep those Truth or Dare ideas coming!  
  
The people playing are going to be...  
  
Blaise Lavender  
Seamus  
Dean  
Harry Draco Hermione Ginny Neville Ron  
  
= possibly  
  
I want some more people, at least one from the house of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, but I don't really know who the characters are, save the main ones... a little help would be much appreciated.  
  
Read, REVIEW!  
  
Always,  
Ryo Angel 


	4. Bring Forth the Green Eyes

Game of Seduction PG-13 (for now)  
Ryo Angel  
  
Bring Forth the Green Eyes ---  
  
The youngest Weasley male was stuck. He couldn't understand what kind of game Hermione was playing at. First she hangs out with ferret face, then she started dressing like a bloody goddess and arousing the attention of every bloody male out there, yeah, he saw Snape eyeing her... and now... now she's sunbathing. In February. In England. Where it's almost below 0 degrees outside! Not to mention, Draco and Harry had joined her. Draco! For the love of Morgana! Ron was feeling left out. Where there once were three, now an outsider has come into their trio and threatened to rip them apart. No. No one can do that. He belongs with them. Him. Ronald Weasley. Not.. not...  
  
"More juice, Draco?" Hermione looked towards her new friend and poured another stream of rich strawberry juice into the pewter cup he held in his hand.  
  
Three lawn chairs were lined up facing the sun, a cold breeze rushed through them, but Hermione had charmed the day to be nice, almost perfect... at least for the trio outside. To everyone else, they were deemed insane lunatics that would mostly likely freeze to death. The girls sighed, the boys shook their heads, and everyone prayed that the Boy-who-lived will continue to live... at least until You-know-who was dead.  
  
Hermione turned her head towards the window where Ron was peering out and waved for him to join them. "Really, Harry, the least you can do was invite him along."  
  
Harry looked pointedly at Draco, "It's one or the other, 'moine. Pick one."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "You boys and your silly feuds."  
  
"Didn't you encourage us?" Harry's voice was amused, but his eyes were stony, almost accusing. He looked at Draco with distaste, but Hermione had stopped looking at appearances and focused on his lingering eyes, noted when Harry swept his emerald eyes over Draco's hard body, smirked when she saw the inaudible gulp as he swallowed hard.  
  
"And now, Potter?" Draco pulled down his blue shades and his twinkling cobalt eyes focused themselves on the Gryffindor Prince, "Don't you just want to eat me up?"  
  
Harry heard the coyness and the knot in his rock hard stomach tightened, "Go screw yourself."  
  
"I'd rather screw you."  
  
Awkward silence. Very awkward silence. Hermione's eyebrows shot up as she stared at Draco before turning to Harry to see what his reply would be.  
  
"No thanks." His voice was hard and cold and Hermione smirked. She knew how this affected him. She knew very well how Draco's bold little reply had affected Harry, but she wouldn't say a word. Not yet. Not until later, when they were alone.  
  
Silence permeated the trio and the wind picked up, sending splashes of snow into their cozy little gathering. Shivering slightly, Hermione stood up, "I think it's time to go in." Wrapping a wool shawl around her body, she flicked her wand and the lawn gear disappeared. unfortunately, she didn't check to see if Harry and Draco had gotten up and she cringed slightly when she heard the two yelps of pain as the two Adonis' came into contact with icy cold. They stood up and caught each other's eyes. Silently, they communicated with each other. A nod from each and twin smirks on their faces, they packed some snow into their hands to formed a snowball.  
  
Backing up, Hermione held up her hands, "Come on guys, you wouldn't hurt a defenseless witch, would you?" She smiled charmingly.  
  
Draco caught Harry's eyes. "Yeah right." They both said before two snowballs was hurled at the curly brown haired witch and her screamed of outrage sounded throughout Hogwarts' ground.  
  
Through it all, Ron watched with narrow eyes.  
  
--  
  
Hermione parted company with the two boys and went to take a shower, but not before pulling Draco aside, "Go with your gut instincts..." She told him with a wink.  
  
The two wizards walked slowly together along Hogwarts' hall, going nowhere, lost in their own thoughts.  
  
While Harry continued to walk on, Draco slowed his pace until he was a step behind Harry. What goes on in the lone dragon's mind is very simple - seduce Harry. The hardest thing would be to actually do it. Without him knowing. Slowly and wickedly. Tenderly and roughly. Make him beg for it. Make him plead for it. Make him surrender entirely to it... Bwehehehehehe.  
  
"What are you giggling at, Malfoy?" Harry turned around and frowned, aware that the echoing sound of Draco's giggles was starting to attract a few lone students on their way to lunch.  
  
Draco snapped to attention and immediately stopped. "Giggling? Me? You must be mad, Potter." He increased his pace and walked ahead, leaving a puzzled Harry behind.  
  
'Love must be blind...'  
  
--  
  
Lunch came and two seats were suspiciously empty. The busy buzz of rumors spread like wild fire, growing wilder and larger with each passing minute. Meanwhile, the head boy and head girl sat next to each other in their private common room, a fire crackled and snapped at them while one sat there shaking his head, the other patting his back. "It's all right Draco, just because Harry now thinks that you're insane, gay, and not to mention very sexy, doesn't mean anything."  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Granger!" Draco snarled sarcastically before her words registered, "He thinks I'm gay... he thinks I'm sexy?" This was new and maybe good as well? Draco paused to think about it. It's not like he was considered very sane before. A little bit insane now wouldn't hurt. "F-ing hell, I wrote the book on seduction! Why is it so hard for me to do it now?"  
  
Slowly at first, it began to build and flare up - laughter. "Sorry." Hermione grinned at Draco, "The sex god has fallen." She tsked, "What a sad fate..." Tired of consoling the dragon, she stood up, "I'm going to lunch. Want me to bring you anything?"  
  
Draco only glared at her before his eyes caught the blazing fire, kept alive due to magical logs. "I just realized something..."  
  
"You aren't the brillant man you conceived yourself to be?"  
  
Draco shook his head and stood as well, "It's lunch and both of us are in here... which means that everyone is in the dining room. And we're missing... wouldn't the rumor mill be at an all time high?"  
  
"What does it matter?" Hermione stared at Draco, since when did he care about what happens to his reputation? Hell, everyone already thinks that they're together anyways. Besides, this would be even better. It'll really force Ron's hand... maybe he'll react better when jealous. He always did react better to Draco than to anyone else. "Don't tell me you don't want Harry to get the wrong idea...?" The idea of it was laughable. Who'd knew that one day Draco Malfoy would actually CARE about his reputation.  
  
"What would I care?" Draco was miffed, he didn't know that he was this transparent. Nonetheless, he started getting up, "I'm just worried about you. Wouldn't the Weasley suddenly find that going after you is futile if you're with me?"  
  
Hermione shrugged as she followed him out of their common room and into Hogwarts hall. "No. Ron hates losing anything to you... I'm actually hoping this would force him to make a move."  
  
A wicked little grin came over Draco and he stopped, "I just thought of something..."  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "This isn't about the rumor mill again, is it?"  
  
"No, no. I was thinking about a muggle game that you people play at parties..."  
  
Muggle parties? Draco MALFOY knows something about muggle parties? Hermione stared in shock and Draco looked uncomfortable, "What? I AM a Malfoy. We have to keep ahead of everyone." He pouted slightly.  
  
"What game, dare I ask?" Hermione asked, still in disbelief.  
  
The flickering tourches added a mysterious glow to Draco's pale face as he grinned with little malice, "You said it. Dare you ask. Truth, Dare, or Strip."  
  
That night came the invitations.  
  
Author's Notes  
Draco! Harry! They belong together... sigh dreamily Anyhoo, next up, Truth or Dare! Keep those suggestions coming!  
  
I would like some ideas... the hardest thing to write is Truth or Dare... anyways, the people playing are going to be...  
  
Blaise Susan  
Harry Draco Hermione Ginny Neville Ron  
  
= possibly  
  
cries No one reviews! (Except for a few, I love you!! ) If you like review, if you hate review. Review good!!  
  
To my (good) reviewers :  
  
- I don't know... it's Hermione, if anybody can find a way, it's her... Magic interferes with muggle tech?  
  
Audre - Thanks so much for the names! I'll see if I can work somethings in... I have most of the chapters planned out, I'm just not sure I have enough truth or dares for all of them...  
  
Makalani Astal - Glad you liked!  
  
thedarkside45 - Eh, it's just going to be a muggle type of game. The only magic is that they're under that truth spell... any idea what it's called? I know what it's like to suddenly forget a story... inspiration is the key! Good luck!  
  
RainSeaker - Draco, sadly, isn't. But I just love stories that have him with Harry. They're just so perfect for each other. Keep reading, cuz I'll certainly be writing 


	5. Truth, Dare, or Strip Round One

Game of Seduction PG-13 (for now)  
Ryo Angel  
  
Truth, Dare, or Strip - Round One ---  
  
A group sat around Draco and Hermione's common room in a circle, members from all houses were scattered around the room, but the party was mainly comprised of brave Gryffindors and sly Slytherins. Draco and Hermione shared a grin and joined them; a flick of their wands and the lights were off, casting everyone in eerie darkness, the only light came from the flickering fire and the atmosphere grew chill. Around them, snacks and whatnots littered the table and since most of the invitees were in their seventh year, butterbeer was replaced with something stronger and stiffer to encourage everyone.  
  
Draco stood, "We've gathered you all here today to have a small party of sorts. As you all should know, this is the second week of February, and it's flirting week... so we, Hermione and I, have decided to host this little get-together to give you all a chance to... flirt." He grins, "And for those with little courage, well, you'll see once we explain the rules."  
  
He gestured for Hermione to take center stage and she stood with a quiet little smirk, all eyes on her as she strode forward. "It's boring to just mingle around, so we decided to play a little game with you all. Truth, Dare, or Strip." As she said the last word, her eyes fell on Ron and she winked at him. "The rules are very simple. You first pick truth or dare, and you do hear it out first. If you choose to decline either, you strip. Males from heads up, females from heads down, to protect a bit of our modesty as well as to give us some time to build up the courage. But here's the stickler." She turned to Draco to continue.  
  
"Should you decline a truth, you strip two pieces of garments. Decline a dare, you strip one." He paused for a moment to let that sink in before he told them the catch.  
  
"But that's not fair!" The youngest Weasley cried out, "Sometimes truth is harder to tell than to actually act out something."  
  
Murmurs from around the room started and Draco held up his hands to calm them down. "You didn't let me finish, Weasley." Draco sneered, "Otherwise you would know to shut up."  
  
Ron stood up, hands clenched into tight fists, "Don't tell my sister to shut up, ferret face!"  
  
"Better a ferret than a Weasel." Eye to eye, the two glared at each other like two wary animals just waiting for the other to move so they can defend themselves. Hermione rolled her eyes before stepping between them.  
  
"Oh, grow up." Pushing the two of them down, she took center stage, "It's true," She addressed Ginny, "That really isn't too fair, so here's the catch. You can only decline once. After that, if you decline, you strip all the way, no matter if you decline a truth or a dare."  
  
The males looked at each other and grinned while the girls frowned.  
  
Hermione smiled, "If you don't think you can take it... by all means," The door opened, "Leave."  
  
Some left, but many stayed. Those that stayed comprised mainly of Gryffindors and Slytherins. A half-circle around the fire, Draco produced an opaque bottle and placed it in the center, "I go first." He said with a wicked little grin before spinning it. All eyes followed the spinning bottle with unease; after all, this is Draco Malfoy they were dealing with. Who knows what dirty little truths he'd want to know to blackmail them with? Who knows what wicked dares he'll toss? When the bottle slowed, all held their breaths. When the bottle stopped, all looked at the dragon with curiosity. It stopped at the fire. Now what?  
  
Draco half-pouted before he poured himself a shot of whatever was in the bottle and downed it, "You miss, you take a shot." He muttered.  
  
All nodded and Hermione took up the bottle and gave it a tiny spin. Round and round it went, where it stopped, Neville swallowed loudly.  
  
"Truth or Dare, Neville." Hermione asked with a small friendly smile.  
  
"Uh..." Neville stalled. Truth or dare? Two choices. Should he pick option number three and just strip regardless? "Dare." Eh, if he doesn't like it, he'll just strip once, no biggie. All he has to do is not decline the rest.  
  
"I dare you to..." Hermione paused to think. Neville really has grown up these past few years... he's still somewhat shy, but he's nothing to be ashamed of... an average body, he lost all his baby fat and has a decent voice... that's it!  
  
"I dare you to serenade Professor Trelawney..." Neville blanched at her words and paled further when she finished, "As Professor Snape."  
  
Draco's eyebrows shot up in surprise and everyone around him started to laugh, all egging Neville on.  
  
Harry got up and offered Neville a shot of vodka, "Come on, it's not like they'll know you have anything to do with it… I'll even let you borrow my invisibility cloak so you can come and go without being noticed."  
  
Neville still wasn't sure, but still, the chances of anyone finding out is slim… and it's better to save stripping for something really bad... after all, he could only do that once before he has to go all the way.  
  
Finally, after three shots of Vodka, two shots of gin, and a glass of Midnight Brew, Neville took the polyjuice with a strand of Snape's hair and stood in front of Professor Trelawney's door. Downing the polyjuice, he felt himself change and taking a deep breath, he knocked. Once, twice... the door slowly opened, "Sevvie!"  
  
Music started and the group watched in the safety of the common room while Neville wrenched out Bryan Adam's Heaven to their Divination professor who listened with hearts in her eyes and she sighed happily as Neville started getting into the part and got down on bended knee.  
  
"You know... Neville doesn't have that bad a voice." Ginny said with a thoughtful smile.  
  
"Don't you mean Professor Snape?" Blaise laughed, "I can't wait to see their faces tomorrow. Oh Sevvie!" He clapped his hands together and fluttered his eyelashes.  
  
The group around them all laughed and turned their heads to see Neville coming in just as the polyjuice effect wore off.  
  
"Great going Neville!" The gang clapped their hands to his back and the girls all grinned at him. "You can be sure her dreams will be filled with Snape." Everyone laughed again as a tipsy Neville got back into the circle, his hands going to the bottle and turned it with gusto. Everyone looked at it eagerly, wondering who the next sap would be... "Draco! Truth or dare?" Neville shouted eager to humiliate the dragon.  
  
Draco twirled the brandy in his hand and tossed his head, "I've never refused a dare."  
  
Neville rubbed his hands in glee, "I dare you to French kiss Harry for five minutes!" He pointed to the Boy-who-lived... who is currently about take a big bite of onion rings. Harry froze, then quickly stuffed his face with it and smiled as Draco looked on with distaste.  
  
"You got to be kidding me, mate." Ron was the first to jump up and object, "Just because you want to humiliate Draco doesn't mean you have to pull Harry into it." He turned to Hermione for help, "Isn't there anything in the rules about it?"  
  
Hermione scratched her head; this hasn't really come up before… she was somewhat surprised when Harry spoke. Somewhat. She just KNEW Harry felt something for the blonde dragon.  
  
"When a dare involves another person indirectly, the person in question can refuse…" Harry looked at Draco before taking another onion ring and stuffing it in his mouth, "But in this case… I accept it." Harry grinned, "Come here, Drakie." He smiled a wicked little grin and beckoned with one hand. Who cares if everyone thinks he lost his mind? He gets a sweet kiss from his obsession... oh, be still my beating heart...  
  
Draco eyed the Boy-who-lived with distaste. True, he had been dying to obtain one sweet kiss from this creature of the light, but does it have to be with onion breath? Not even magic can really get rid of THAT…  
  
Shocked at the dare, Draco's housemates looked on in amusement. Why would the Boy-who-lived voluntarily kiss Draco Malfoy? His most hated enemy? Was there something going on that they didn't know about? The rumor mill is going to be busy tomorrow.  
  
Draco edged towards Harry, going through all the spells in his mind, trying to find the most powerful spell to get rid of onion breath. With a sigh, he popped a breath mint into his mouth, muttered a spell, grabbed the man in front of him and with one fluid motion, pressed his lips against his.  
  
Harry was surprised and his eyes went wide before he realized that he really was kissing Draco Malfoy. The guy who made his first three years a living hell… but DAMN! he was a brilliant kisser. Slowly, bit by bit, he relaxed, closed his eyes and allowed Draco to take control. Harry moaned as Draco captured his lower lips with his teeth and nibbled slowly on it. Bit by bit, they lost themselves in the kiss. There was no resistance as Draco's tongue sought out his own. He gladly and willingly opened his mouth and was again surprised by the sweetness that entered his mouth.  
  
Their tongues danced for dominance and the group looked on with fascination. Two mortal enemies… locked in a passionate embrace in the middle of the room with everyone looking. God, it was the sexiest thing they had ever seen. Many of the males shifted uncomfortably and wondered when the five minutes would be up. Watching the sex god in action was a sight to behold indeed.  
  
Hermione kept her eyes politely on her watch and cleared her throat softly when the five minutes were up. "Ahem!" She tried again louder and all around her, people stared at the two who showed no sign of stopping soon. If anything, they pressed against each other harder, tighter... the moans growing louder... and the hands wandered lower.  
  
"Draco Malfoy! Harry Potter! Let's keep the game going! Please." The crowd looked on with amusement when the two didn't appear to hear a word the young witch was saying. Annoyed now, Hermione took out her wand, "On the count of three, if you two don't break apart... one." The two kept at it. "Two..." Reluctantly, Draco pushed Harry away, "Thought you'd see it my way." Hermione smirked at the glowering Draco, "Your turn, dear."  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Round one is done. Anyone want more?  
  
I have good news and bad news. I wrote up at least 3 more chapters after this one. Bad news, I'm starting college tomorrow and probably won't have time to write as much... or even update as much... hopefully I will have enough time Wish me luck!  
  
I know I'm a day late in updates, but wouldn't allow me to sign in yesterday because of some kind of administration deal, so I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.  
  
To my reviewers:  
  
Makalani Astral - I'm glad you liked!  
  
icriedwhensiriusdied - Thanks for the info. I went back and fixed it. ; Told you guys I'm not a serious HP fan ;  
  
Audre - Thanks for the names, but since I finished it, I might do another TDorS as a separate story... if I have time .  
  
Kaaera - Did you enjoy this one?  
  
REiss - Yeesh... Now I'm really scared...And yes, Draco and Harry are made for each other. THey balance each other out.  
  
Allison LUpin - I updated!  
  
nightchild87 - I'm glad they don't seem too OOC... that's always a worry of mine when I start writing Draco...  
  
Remember to read AND REVIEW! It's what keeps the peace 


	6. Truth, Dare, or Strip Round Two

Game of Seduction PG-13 (for now)  
Ryo Angel  
  
Truth, Dare, or Strip - Round Two ---  
  
Draco's turn again. Everyone bit their lips as he spun the bottle. They prayed. They hoped. Some even closed their eyes and whispered a spell or three. The bottle slowed and stopped. Again at Draco. He narrowed his eyes and spat out a couple of choice words.  
  
"Now, now. Be nice Draco." Hermione cautioned, picking the bottle up and pouring him a shot. Draco snatched the cup and downed it before throwing the cup in the fire, loving the sound of glass shattering. "Stupid game."  
  
"You're the one that thought of it, hon." Hermione placed the bottle in the middle, ignoring the looks and whispers around her as everyone digested her words. "Your turn Ron." She gestured, "Spin it good." She pursed her lips and blew him a kiss. His eyes lingered on them as his hands gave the bottle a wobbly send-off. It circled everyone once, twice and stopped. "Blaise, truth or dare?"  
  
"Two dares... I'll go with a truth." The Slytherin sat back and smiled, "Do your worst."  
  
"Oh, come on Blaisey!" Draco held a bottle of milky concoction in his hands, "Truth? Are you a Slytherin or are you a snake?" He took a swig and stopped think about what he said, "Snake..." He whispered, twirling his tongue and giggling like crazy.  
  
"Oh. Kay." Ron peeled his eyes of the spectacle that is Draco and turned to Blaise, "Well... um, I actually half expected you to pick dare... let's see... truth... truth..." Come on Ronald Weasley, think of some good blackmail questions! "Is it true you're a fag?"  
  
Blaise looked bemused, "Why? Girls just aren't cutting it with you?" He leaned in forward, "Need some MAN action?" He winked.  
  
Ron turned another shade of deep red as Blaise chuckled, "Half and half. I'm bisexual... and..." Blaise gave Ron an once-over, taking in his lanky form and sweet freckles, "I would personally give you some schooling... if you should want it." He winked again.  
  
Everyone around them sported amused smiles as Ron poured himself a tall glass of Midnight Brew and gulped it down in a hurry. "I believe it's my turn." Blaise reached over and lazily gave the bottle a little spin and poor little Ginny froze as the snake looked her in the eyes and licked its chops, "Well? Truth or dare, little girl?" Blaise smiled a snaky smile of reassurance.  
  
"Well..." Ginny hesitated, "Dare, I guess..."  
  
Ron looked bugged eyed at her, "Dare? Ginny, you don't know what dares that snake would come up with!"  
  
"Well, Ronny boy, I won't compromise your darling little sister. Don't worry about that..." Blaise blew him a kiss and Ron shrank back, shivering slightly and Hermione gave him a worried look, maybe Ron hasn't asked her to the dance yet because he wasn't interested in her... or any girls at all.  
"I dare you to... dance." Blaise smiled at her, "Pole dance, to be exact."  
  
Ginny frowned, "Isn't that what muggle strippers do...?" She paled at the thought, "Do... do I have to take off my clothes?" She asked in a whisper.  
  
The poor girl. Blaise relented and shook his head, snapping his fingers to make a pole appear in the middle of the group, "Just a short four minute song and you can go. Take it or strip."  
  
Ginny stood and walked slowly into the group, "I'll take it." She tilted up her head and Bon Jovi's It's My Life floated through and all watched as sweet innocent Ginny swayed to the music, wrapping her long legs around the pole and had her wicked way with it. She loosened a few buttons of her shirt and hiked her skirt up as she gave way to her inner animal instincts, the lyrics and music grabbing control of her, energy pumping through her veins. She grabbed the pole and swung herself around it, tilted her head up and threw back her hair as she blew kisses to Neville Longbottom who shifted uncomfortably, trying to hide a hard problem of his.  
  
Four minutes were soon up and the music stopped. Ginny's eyes grew wide and she blushed furiously as catcalls were heard. Ron could only stare at his little sister with moth gaping, shocked to say anything. Imagine that! His own little sister!  
  
Draco poured out a bit of his milky concoction and handed it to Ginny, sloshing a bit of it on Harry, "'ere ya go!" Ginny took it gratefully and stepped aside as Draco eyed the few drops that had landed on Harry's neck and licked his lips.  
  
Ginny downed the concoction and blinked, surprised by its taste, "Draco...?"  
  
"Shhh..." He giggled like mad, "Ish good?"  
  
Ginny nodded and giggled slightly, "Berry vood." They both laughed at what she said and Hermione took it upon herself to try and snatch the bottle away from Draco and soon they were entwined in a game of tug and war.  
  
"Ish mine! My preciousss!!" Draco tugged it free and hugged it to his chest, "Mine!" He pouted, looking at her from behind his long silver lashes, "But you can have shome." He poured a large glass of it and gave it to her, "Ish good."  
  
Hermione took the glass and smelled it, eyes opening wide when she realized what it was.  
  
"Drink!" Draco clink his precious with her wine glass and took a long swig from it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione do the same. "Ish good?" He asked hopefully.  
  
Hermione giggled slightly and a little wobbly went to sit down next to Ron… or rather, sat on him. In his lap. "Ish berry good." She snuggled in and Ron froze, not knowing what to do. "Ginny spin!" Hermione demanded as she slowly sipped the milky substance. Merlin knows it's giving her a lot of courage that night.  
  
Shaking her head slightly, Ginny spun the opaque bottle and watched it go round and round. "'arry!" Ginny giggled like a hyena, "Truth o' dare?"  
  
"Dare." There wasn't a doubt. He's in Gryffindor, of course he's going to receive a dare.  
  
Ginny bit her lips to hold back the laughter, "I dare you to give Draco a lap dance!!" The two girls that drank from Draco's precious giggled hysterically as Draco looked at Harry with sleepy eyes and a tantalizing smirk. "Refuse and strip alla way!"  
  
"What?" Harry gaped, "I thought…"  
  
"Alla way!" Hermione agreed, snuggling closer to her redhead, "Ronny soft and nice ta snuggle wit'" Hermione murmured as she wrapped his arms around her, "Wrap all up! Hide me from eberyone!"  
  
Ron swallowed as he felt Hermione's warmth spread through him. He's holding her. Finally… not even in his wildest… well, perhaps in his wildest dreams. "Hermione…"  
  
She looked at him, "Soft lips." She breathed, tracing his lips with her fingers, "Me kiss." And indeed she did. She replaced her fingers with her lips and softly gave him a chaste kiss, soft and innocent. "Sweet." She smiled happily as she snuggled back up on him to see what Harry would do.  
  
At this point in time, many of the participants of the game were starting to down the hard liquor like no tomorrow, they were wondering if the people at the House of Gryffindor half-mad and gaped as Harry tossed down a glass of Midnight brew along with what suspiciously seemed to be a dash of Draco's precious before he hiccupped and then giggled slightly before he snapped his fingers.  
  
Slow tantalizing music started to build and swell as Harry gave Draco the dared lap dance, grounding their hips together in tune with the music. More and more hard liquor were consumed as everyone wondered if they were going half-mad. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy? Two mortal enemies having dry sex before their very eyes?! Harry was now running his hands along Draco's chest while his lower half was grinding down on his mortal enemy. The music dipped high to a shrill and then dropped as Harry pushed himself away from Draco and with a coy smile gave Draco a little show as he pulled his shirt high enough to show off his rock hard abs and… is that a nipple piercing?! It is!  
  
Draco groaned as he tried to grab Harry, "I'll trade you my precious!!" He whined, waving the bottle filled with milky substance at Harry.  
  
Harry tsked and shook his head, stepping away and sitting down as the music stopped, "Mah turn!" He said gleefully as he spun the bottle, "Ohhh!!" He clapped his hands, "Ron and Hermione! Truth or dare?"  
  
Hermione only snuggled closer and Ron said meekly, "Truth."  
  
Harry giggled and stuck out his tongue, "Do you lurrrve each other?"  
  
By now, everyone had at least a sip from Draco's "precious" and they all started giggling as Ron turned a deep red and Hermione nodded enthusiastically, "Love you muchly!" She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a delicious kiss. "Mmm... Ron taste..." She giggled at what she said and turned to Harry, "What was the question again?"  
  
The thought of Hermione not hearing what the question was gave everyone another round of hysterics and Harry crawled over to Draco and tried to wrestle his "precious" away from him.  
  
"Mine!" Draco screamed, "Back off! Back off!" He grabbed at his "precious" and tried to put it as far away from Harry as possible, "You stealer!!" He shrilled, "Mine! Mine!"  
  
"Gimme!" Harry lunged for it, "I'll hex you!"  
  
"No! No!" Draco screamed like a girl as Harry straddled the smaller man and there were soon engaged in a round of tug of war as Harry got a good grip on Draco's "precious" and started pulling. "No! No! MIIINE!!"  
  
Author's Notes  
  
Hehehe... I'm sorry, I just had to do it. So it might not be funny to everyone out there, but it certainly is to me. Don't you just wonder what Draco's "precious" is? I think I'll write an interlude about that... I'll give a cookie to anyone that guesses it  
  
And poor Draco, twice he spun and twice he missed and had to take a shot... maybe he'll have better luck next time... maybe.  
  
But at least there's some (drunken) action between Ron and Hermione! Next update would be an interlude - Draco Malfoy and His "Precious"  
  
After that is the aftermath, currently titled - The Good, the Ugly, and the Bad, which I'm debating whether or not to make it R from there on. Some people might find that mentioning alcohol somewhat adultish... but there's not a lot of language or violence. The harshest word said was hell, but it's actually a word in the dictionary... and people here are really using it quite literally... and I'm debating on some limeish action... so... well, what do you guys say?  
  
Oh, oh, I need to write in a scene where Voldie dies. Somewhat serious and somewhat comical. How do you guys envision Voldemort dying?  
  
Anyhoo, I'm updating from my college dorm! This is so exciting  
  
To my reviewers: I don't have too much time to reply to everyone, but a thank-you to all that reviewed! Love you all! 


	7. Interlude: Draco Malfoy and his Precious

Game of Seduction PG-13 (for now)  
Ryo Angel  
  
Interlude 2: Draco Malfoy and His "Precious"  
The chocolate-colored hair witch wrinkled her nose at the smell that was floating from the small kitchen she had set up in her room, "What the...?" She followed the strange smell into her room and saw a mad Draco snickering hysterically over the stove as he added more and more white liquid into the cauldron. "What in Merlin's name are you doing?" She shrieked as Draco added a bit of eye of newt and a small pop was sounded.  
  
The fair-haired dragon turned around and had the decency to look sheepish, "Borrowing your cauldron?"  
  
"You have your own!" Hermione's eyes grew wide with horror as the sickening smell of acid made itself known, "I slaved for a year to save enough money to buy that cauldron! If you break it, I swear..." Hermione held up a fist, wand in hand, "I'll break you." She growled, "And I don't mean just magically..."  
  
Draco pouted, "You don't have to be so mean. I was just brewing up a drink for the party tonight." He looked up at Hermione with wide puppy dog eyes swimming with tears.  
  
Those large blue eyes... "Oh stop." Hermione tried to hold onto her anger, but it soon fled as her motherly nature took over, "It's all right."  
  
Draco blinked and smiled, turning back to what he was doing, "Good." It never fails. Women just couldn't resist his charms. Oh yeah, it's all coming back. He did a little jig and then stopped when he remembered that Hermione was still in the room. "Now go away." He said in that irritating voice of his.  
  
"Oh no." Hermione refused to budge, "Not until you tell me what's in that pot."  
  
Draco shook his head, "No way. It's an old family recipe."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as black smoke whiffed back and engulfed the room, "Then use the Malfoy cauldron." She moved towards the pot, but found Draco in her way, "Move."  
  
"Nu uh." Draco shook his head, the black cloud swirling around them and his hair was streaked with ashes, "It's not done yet." Speaking of which... Draco checked his timer, "The eggs are done!" Sure enough, there was a long gong sound as Draco opened another smaller cauldron and the smell of mouth-watering devil's eggs whiffed by Hermione's talented nose, "Want some?" Draco asked slyly.  
  
Hermione nodded, her eyes were closed and she licked his lips at the thought of those delicious delicacies.  
  
"You can have some..." Draco moved towards the door, "If you leave..."  
  
Hermione snapped to attention "Draco..." She began warningly.  
  
Draco immediately closed the lid, "Fine then." He started to move away from her, "Then you won't be having any until they're cooled tonight."  
  
Cooled? Deviled eggs aren't supposed to be cooled! They'd lose all their wickedness by tonight! "Fine," Hermione relented as she attached herself to the smaller cauldron, "Just don't make a mess and please, for the love of Morgana, don't break my cauldron."  
  
"Lucifer's honor!" Draco shooed her out and shut the door before smiling evilly, "Now, my precious... you and I are all alone..." He then proceeded to the port key he convenient created and stepped into the Malfoy barn, "Sally..." He cooed as a drunken cow wobbled over to him, "Milk from drunken animals..." He laughed, "No one would ever guess!" He then proceeded to milk Sally, singing his favorite muggle tune of Enya - Only Time.  
  
Arthur's Notes  
  
There you have it. Draco's "precious". I get to keep my bag of cookies! Yay! It's chocolate chippy! Homemade. Nummy! 


	8. The Good, the Bad, the Ugly

Game of Seduction PG-13 Ryo Angel  
  
....= thoughts  
  
The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly.  
The bulge in Draco's bed stirred and all was calm. The second bulge in Draco's bed stirred and all was in chaos. "What the...!" The Boy-who-lived sprang up, unaware of his nakedness, "What are you doing in my bed?" He growled.  
  
Draco looked at him like a zombie and yawned, "Who? Wha...?" He rubbed his eyes like a little lost boy and smacked his lips, blinking slowly as he stared at the Boy-who-lived. "Harry." He smiled and closed his eyes before they flew opened again, "Harry!" His eyes widened, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"What am I doing here?" Harry asked, "What are YOU doing HERE?"  
  
Draco leaned back in his bed and smiled, amused, "It's my room. What's your excuse?"  
  
"Your... your..." Harry sputtered before he looked around, "Your room..." He said meekly, a cool draft came through and he became aware of his unique situation, "Gah!" He reached for the blankets and pulled them off Draco, "AH!" He turned around in a hurry, "God, don't you wear any clothes?"  
  
Draco stayed where he was, finding great amusement in this situation they were in, "Don't you?" He tossed back, delighted when a rosy blush flushed through the Gryffindor Prince, "I don't know why you're so shy..." Draco stood up and walked over to the taller man and softly whispered, "After all we've done yesterday..."  
  
Harry shivered as he remembered the touches, the caresses, and most of all, the loving. "Shut up."  
  
Draco moved away from Harry and searched his face, "Do you regret it?" He asked softly.  
  
The look Harry gave him made him flinch. Harry's whole face was contorted with disgust and Draco couldn't bear to meet his eyes, "Regret it? Of course I regret it!" I regret that I wasn't sober to savor our first time together...  
  
Draco looked away and swallowed his tears, "Get out." He said hoarsely.  
  
"Gladly." Harry looked around for his clothes, "As soon as I'm halfway decent..."  
  
"Now." There was steel in his voice as Draco practically shoves The-Boy-Who-Lived-to-be-a-Bastard out the door. As soon as he was gone, Draco dropped down to the floor, tears overflowed and streamed down his cheeks.  
  
It had been perfect last night. Harry had been so loving, so willing. Everyone had said that a person is one-third sober even when they're drunk. They just lose all their inhibitions. So why did he deny it? Why did he not want it? "WHY?" Draco cried out in his empty room, the musky smell of love-making still hanging in the air, "Why?" He whispered hoarsely. Curled up in a ball, he sat there exhausted, too heart-broken to do anything.  
  
In the Head girl's room, both occupants were awakened by a loud cry. Disoriented, they gradually became aware of another in their bed. "Ron?" Hermione was the first to awaken fully.  
  
"'moine?" Ron rubbed his eyes before he became aware of where he was, "Hermione?" He jumped out of bed and she was relieved to see him wearing clothing. She was half panicking when she found herself in bed with him. She took stock of herself and didn't feel any more different then she normally would. She still felt whole.  
  
"Relax Ron, nothing happened..." Except for some steamy kisses. She shivered and smiled at the memory, "We kissed, that's all."  
  
"Thank Merlin." Ron breathed out a sigh of relief, "I was so worried..."  
  
"What?" Hermione took offense, "What were you worried about?"  
  
"That I took advantage..." Ron trailed off and shrank back, "I didn't mean it to happen... what happened last night... I... you... it was all of a sudden, and then you did the... and then I..."  
  
Hermione smiled at his little blabbering and laughed slightly, holding up her hand to his lips, "One question," She tilted her head, and allowed Ron to see the vulnerability in the depths of her eyes, "Did you regret it?"  
  
Ron flushed as he shook his head.  
  
"Good, because I didn't either." She replaced her hand with her lips and gave him a chaste kiss, "But this does mean you're taking me to the Valentine's Dance." If you want something done right...  
  
"Of course."  
  
Hermione smiled, "You better get back to the Gryffindor dorm room... I'll meet you downstairs for breakfast."  
  
"All right."  
  
They shared another small kiss and after Ron left, Hermione ran giddily to Draco's room, "Draco, you would never guess..." Her eyes widened at the naked dragon lying on the floor, naked and alone, "Draco?" She moved towards him, "What happened?"  
  
Draco lifted his head and whispered one word. One word that brought a chill to Hermione's bones, "Harry."  
  
Harry Potter was currently in his private dorm room, clutching at his scar and tried not to cry out in pain. After all, Draco was probably in worse pain than he was. He had to do it. If he didn't, then his dragon would be used against him... and he wouldn't... couldn't allow that. "Never." The throbbing pain was a signal that he would soon see another vision. "Argh!" He clutched his head in pain and his breathing grew ragged as he saw Voldemort rampaging through Hogwarts, "No!" He cried out as he saw his beloved facing Voldemort, wand in hand, but his eyes... his eyes were lost. They looked so rejected. The sadness in its depths was enough to make the strong Gryffindor Prince weep. All that he had tried to prevent came at him as the vision played itself out. Voldemort had captured Harry's own dragon and used him over and over again for his own twisted pleasures, discarding the battered and beaten Draco to the Dementors once he had no more uses. One by one, the Hogwarts students fell and was used. One by one, all that he had known and loved; all those that he had tried to protect; they all came under Voldemorts rule. And they all perished.  
  
"This can't be!" Harry pounded the floor with his fists, "All that I've worked for! All that I've done!" His tears came out uncontrollably and he cried, curled up in a little ball, his fists slowly coloring the floor red with life. "All that I've worked for…" He whispered as the fuzzy image of Hermione came into view and then blessed oblivion.  
  
The Headmaster sat down with a heavy sigh. He had just heard from the school nurse about Harry's condition and it worried him to no end. Harry was getting worse. Day after day, week after week, the visions were slowly killing him. In some ways, he felt it was his fault. He should have made Harry go to training to control the visions that attacked him. He should have pressed the issue of developing his Healer instincts. Instead, he sat back and watched at the Boy-who-lived slowly leave them. Pressing his thumb and index finger in the space between his eyes, Albus Dumbledore sent for Snape. If anyone can help Harry, it would be the Potions Master.  
  
May Merlin help them all.  
  
Author's Notes  
  
The Good - Voldemort dies.  
  
The Bad - I won't be updating as much.  
  
The Ugly - Possible character death.  
  
Poor Draco... poor Harry... But no worries, they'll get back together. All will be forgiven. The chapters would have a somewhat serious turn to it... and then a surprise. It's a cute little surprise that I think you all would enjoy. Somewhat bittersweet though... But I'm not telling. Not yet anyways.  
  
Anyways, I'm going to be busy with college, work-study, studying and all that crud. I'll probably post the next chapter around the end of Sept/beginning of Oct. Hope you guys don't mind too much. 


	9. The Way We Are Now

Game of Seduction PG-13 Ryo Angel  
  
....thoughts  
  
The Way We Are Now ---  
  
He looked so pale. Staring at his listless form on that white hospital bed made Draco cringe. All this time... had he always been this pale? This thin? Draco sat down next to his precious Gryffindor and took his hand. Rubbing his other hand on top of the Parseltongue Prince, Draco tried to warm him. "Harry..." He whispered, eyes filled with worry. "Wake up... I need you."  
  
But alas, the brave hero to the entire wizarding world is lost inside himself, battling demons that no one else knows of. He's trying to ward them off, but they're catching up, running him down like a pack of wolves with their prey. There's no one to help him, no one to stop them, no one to rescue him. He wants to give up. It's just so hard fighting them off. What's the use? The one person he wants to protect is going to die anyways.  
  
Harry...  
  
Wake up...  
  
He running, running, running so fast that the words almost didn't catch up to him in time.  
  
I need you...  
  
A tunnel of light surfaced in front of him and he continued to run, fast now, faster as the voice got louder.  
  
Please....  
  
There was a pull and a push. He's getting closer to the exit. Further away from the demons.  
  
I need you...  
  
He's almost there...  
  
So much...  
  
---  
  
Emerald eyes fluttered awake and he looked around him as he sat up. Alone. Emerald eyes closed and he sighed deeply as he fell back to bed, trying hard to blink away the tears. "Too good to be true..." He laughed to himself bitterly.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
The shock of hearing his voice and then the vision of his dragon coming in view had Harry in tears. Tears of happiness, tears of grief, tears borne from long years of control. And he came to realize that Draco was holding him and he cried some more for that.  
  
When Hermione and Ron came in to see how Harry was doing, Hermione silently pulled the protesting Ron away, leaving the two alone to explore this new step they were about to take.  
  
"Blimey, Hermione!" Ron shook free of Hermione's death grip, "Why'd you drag me out? Harry's in there with the snake!"  
  
Hermione looked at him and calmly replied, "He knows Parseltongue, I'm sure they'll be able to communicate."  
  
Ron gaped at her, his mouth opening and shutting with no retort.  
  
"I don't understand what you have against Draco, Ron. He's no evil any more than you are."  
  
Hermione sighed and sat down on a bench, watching the leaves fall. Spring will come soon.  
  
Ron frowned as he took a seat next to her, "What about all those years of him teasing us? Torturing us?"  
  
Hermione laughed, "And we retaliated in turn." She sighed happily, "Merlin, those were the days, not much to worry about; the only big worry next to Voldemort was the NEWTS and the OWLs." She smiled, reminiscing, "How I miss those days..." She turned to him and smiled a gentle little smile, "The memories will always be treasured... but I'd like to make some new ones." She paused before kissing him gently on the lips, "With you."  
  
With her looking at him with a little smile and rosy cheeks, Ron didn't know what to say, "Am I dreaming?"  
  
A seductive laugh, "If you are, then so am I." She leaned in and kissed him again, a bit more forcefully, but no less gentle.  
  
"I love you..."  
  
------  
  
"Harry?" A soft whisper tickled at the Boy-Who-Lived's ear.  
  
"Hm?" He moved in Draco's arms and turned his attention to the man holding him.  
  
"Why did you push me away?" A simple question, and yet...  
  
Harry turned away, "Do I have to tell you?"  
  
A little smile graced the white dragon's lips, "Yes." He tilted the pouting boy's chin, "You have to tell me." And he kissed the pout away, "Or no more."  
  
Another pout, "Meanie."  
  
"Don't you know it." Draco winked before he turned serious again, "Now..."  
  
A sigh and Harry pushed away from Draco gently, his body complaining at the loss of the warmth but he ignored it. He couldn't be too near Draco right now. "Voldemort."  
  
"Voldemort?" A wrinkling of brow, "Harry, I know you may have a kinky side of you, but the dark lord is not one to play around with..."  
  
"No!" A shudder went through Harry and he glared at the semi-smiling dragon, "The fact that you put those two together is just... sickening."  
  
"And yet you love me so."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Harry stood up and ran his hands through his hair, "I've been having visions of Voldemort coming here and..." A frustrated sigh as he started fiddling with the edge of the sheet, "And he destroyed you."  
  
"A dream..."  
  
"A vision!" Harry erupted, stopping Draco from making light of what was very serious, "He destroyed you and made me watch. Stripped you and plundered you, raped you, destroyed you..." A sob broke from Harry, "But he didn't kill you." Tears rolled down from his cheeks, fat and hot, they burned deep inside, "You were left alive and every time I looked at you... you became of a symbol of everything that I had tried to protect... that I couldn't protect."  
  
Draco was shocked and he sat there for several minutes, open-mouthed, trying to digest all of this and Harry stood there, staring at him; staring at nothing.  
  
A soft hand on his chin and gently forced Harry to look up. Emerald eyes onto blue ones, Harry crumbled as Draco said softly the words that would echo into the Boy-Who-Lived's brain forever.  
  
"We are forever. Whatever comes of Voldemort and his demented plans, we will always be forever."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Ta Da! Next Chapter will have Voldemort in it. And he will have a nice tidy li'l role to play Probably will be up around October 25... so look back around then.  
  
BTW, College is great! I'm living on Campus at Mills College Presents would be much appreciated too  
  
As usual, flames will be used to warm myself up... because it is getting WAY too cold here and there's no heater TT 


	10. Starcrossed Lovers

Game of Seduction  
PG-13  
Ryo Angel  
  
---  
  
Star-crossed Lovers  
  
---  
  
He hissed as the blade sliced through him neatly and cleanly. He turned his gaze to the mirror on his right and stared at the reflection that he hated to see. In what little light that his dark room offered, he could see the traces of what was left of his humanity. "Harry Potter..." He murmured as he felt his blood flowing from his arm and down to the floor into a puddle, the smell of tainted life heavy in the room, "Soon..."  
  
----  
  
"Come what may..." Draco stared out at the water and smiled dreamily as he thought back of the last few days. Harry recovered from his fall and is slowly recuperating, working with the Order of the Phoenix to prepare for the upcoming battle. They spent the nights in each other's arms, sprawled lazily in bad. "Come what may..." He whispered again as he stood up and stretched, turning back to his broom that he left on the white sand. He had spent the day at the beach with Hermione and Ron... Draco chuckled as he thought of Ron. There was so much animosity between the two of them before... and now, friendship is the only thing offered.  
  
Draco sighed as he saw the witch and the warlock coming up, laughing as they raced each other. Harry was once again with the Order of the Phoenix... Draco's eyes lost their luster, when will his beloved finally be free of his burden? When Voldemort is at last dead? But... will Harry regret his death?  
  
Shaking his head, Draco picked up his broom, well aware of the secret in his family... but he mustn't tell. Never tell. But...  
  
"Draco!!" Hermione's voice snapped him out his thoughts, "Been yelling your name for a while now..."  
  
His lips curved into a mischievous smile, "My my, my and here I thought Ron was satisfying you... well, if you should ever need a REAL man..."  
  
"Back off ferret face!" Ron poked him with his broom, wrapping one arm around Hermione possessively, "Mine."  
  
The trio laughed and as they mounted their brooms and started their flight back to Hogwarts, Draco can't help but think that two years ago... even one year ago, none of them would have imagined this scene. But walls were breaking and life is good. If only...  
  
----  
  
The Boy-Who-Lived leaned back on his chair exhausted. He had been arguing with his fellow members of the Order of the Phoenix for hours now and the strain was getting to him. Rubbing at his scar, he wondered when this will finally end. For six years the battle raged on. Will it take another six years for this conflict to finally be resolved?  
  
He gasped slightly as his scar started to ache, but this time there was no pain and the ache was almost sweet. He groaned slightly as another vision took him into its arms, but this was no vision of what was yet to come. Instead, he saw his mother... and Tom Riddle?  
  
"Tonight Lily..." Tom begged, his arms tight around her, desperately holding on, "Please, just meet me tonight."  
  
The brown-haired witch wouldn't meet his eyes, she knew she'd acquiesced if she did, "I'm getting married tomorrow Tom," She whispered, "I can't."  
  
"You can." He pressured, "One last night, that's all I ask."  
  
At that Lily turned her eyes on him, "And what about what I ask?" She took pleasure at his flinch, "All I have, all I am would be yours if only..."  
  
"It's too late for me." Tom saw the fire in her eyes when he interrupted, the passion, the courage, and his love for her grew, "Before you're taken forever away..." Lily could feel his breath on her lips and unconsciously licked them, "Before it's all over, give me this last night. Give me one last glimpse at the light..."  
  
"Tom..." Any resistance disappeared as his lips met hers.  
  
Lovers. They were lovers...  
  
---  
  
He woke up with a gasp and felt arms tighten around him. Shivers ran up his spine as he clung to the body that was flushed against his. His body was covered in a cold sweat and Harry was only dimly aware that Draco was stroking his hair and whispering soothing nothings into his ears.  
  
"Draco..." Harry let out a deep breath and relaxed against Draco in the solitude of Draco's room, "I saw him."  
  
"Who?" The dragon continued to hold onto his precious love, wanting to take away the pain.  
  
"HIM." Harry stressed, "Voldemort, Tom Riddle... HIM."  
  
Fear grew as each word was stressed, "And my mother."  
  
Draco's arms tightened around Harry at the mention, "Oh?" He kept his voice neutral and his breathing calm, what else did Harry see?  
  
"My mother and Voldemort..." He shook his head, "No, not Voldemort. Tom. They were lovers."  
  
Draco's whole body froze and he let out the sigh he held since he came across the information, "And so?"  
  
Harry pulled back from Draco, "My mother was Voldemort's lover!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Again, and so?" Draco fought to keep his tone neutral and his face expressionless. What can he say? What can he do? Harry had already found out this much. He mustn't find out the rest.  
  
Harry rests his head on the palm of his hands and sighed, exhausted by all that he had to deal with, "I don't know. I don't know what to think anymore."  
  
Draco pressed his lips together and stood up, "You're tired." He said gently, "Why don't you get some rest?" Slowly pushing Harry down, he leaned forward and kissed the-Boy-Who-Lived's forehead and brushed a stray lock away from his eyes, "I'll wake you for supper."  
  
Harry nodded, closing his eyes and drifting off into quiet slumber.  
  
Draco looked at his gentle Gryffindor Prince and let out a deep sigh, "What am I going to do?" He muttered as he left in search of the one that can sort all of this out for both him and his lover - Voldemort.  
  
As he left, Harry slipped back into his visions.  
  
-------  
  
Caught in the throes of passion, Lily tossed her head back and gasped as new sensations stole over her and she moaned out her lover's name.  
  
He grunted in reply and they both cried out as ecstasy captured them in its web. As he waited for her to come down from the plateau of ecstasy, he watched her, trying to memorize every detail of her face, the way the light touches her shoulder, shimmering and effulgent. "I love you." He breathed, rolling her over and pulling out of her in order to hold her tight against his body, "I love you..."  
  
Lily smiled sadly, knowing this was the last time she'd ever hear those words from his lips. She wanted so badly to be with him for the rest of their lives, but why? Why did he have to choose the road of darkness? Are they destined to be star-crossed lovers? Despite her happiness at the moment, she couldn't stop the tears as they streamed down her cheeks, burning him as they fell.  
  
"Shh..." He tried soothing her, "Lily..."  
  
She shook her head, "It doesn't matter anymore." She shrugged off his protecting arms and stood, "Nothing matters anymore."  
  
She spoke a quick spell to dress and before she left, she hesitated, wanting to tell him something important. Something that would affect the both of them, "I love you." She finally managed, thinking better of it. "Good-bye."  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle watched his sunlight leave him and he could feel the oppressing darkness draw him ever closer to its dead unbeating heart. "Good-bye." He whispered, gasping when he felt a heartbeat.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Notes: Bwahahahahaha!! Bet you think you know what's going to happen next eh? EH?? Bet you can't guess!  
  
Next chapter update sometime before Thanksgiving, so check back around the third week, I should have it up by then.  
  
Excerpt: "You think you could take her away from me." He laughed long and hard, "Guess what spoiler, she will always be mine. Even in death, she is mine." His eyes grew hard, "You hear that?!" He growled, "MINE!" 


	11. Epilogue: Dance of Destiny

Game of Seduction PG-13 Ryo Angel

Epilogue: Dance of Destiny ---

It was suppose to be a day of love. A dance of dreams so to say. Ron and Hermione strode through the doors in a haze of love. Hand in hand, they spent the night in each other's arms, no worries about what went on, only brieftly wondering where Harry and Draco went. The Valentine's Day Dance. Dance of love. Dance of dreams.

For the two lovers far, far away from Hogwarts, it is a dance of faith, a dance of broken dreams. A dance of chance and destiny.

----

Draco had came back shortly before the supper bell and gently roused Harry from his fitful vision, "Love?" A small tender kiss and the spell that held the Boy-who-lived was broken and he awoke, pale and trembling, wondering about his life and who he really is. "Time for supper."

Time to face the music. The two never made it to supper. The instant they set foot outside those protective doors, they stepped on a portkey and was instantly transported to a dark dungeon deep underground.

"Voldemort." Harry whispered horrified when in the very next second, he spied a battered and beaten figure, but its form was proud, no matter how it looked, it refused to bend.

But was this figure really Voldemort? The bane of Harry's existance?

Another figure appeared and Harry's eyes widened. If it wasn't for Draco, he would have rushed towards the figure in a shout of happiness. "Let me go! It's my dad! He's alive!" But when the figure turned its head towards Harry, he stopped his struggling, "Dad?" His voice was so small and Draco steeled himself. This was only a vision, nothing more. The spell that was cast was too great, no one can see them. HE swore on the grave of his dearest love... and the life of his only child.

----

James turned his head to where he thought he heard a noise and frowned before turning back to the figure before him. "Hello Thomas." He grinned, "How do you like my hospitality?"

There was no answer from the proud man. There was nothing more that he can say. All that was his was taken. "Lily..." He whispered as in prayer. At that name, James' eyes narrowed and he exploded in fury, casting every dark spell he knew.

"You think you could take her away from me." He laughed long and hard as Tom writhed in agony, "Guess what Tom, she will always be mine. Even in death, she is mine." His eyes grew hard, "You hear that?!" He growled, "MINE!"

And so she was. A ghostly figure of a woman appear above their heads.

"Lily..." Tom whispered through his pain as she lifted her head and two twin drops fell from her eyes as she slowly came down and hovered behind James. In death, he had sealed her. And forever she was his. If not her heart, then her soul. Forever.

And from then, Harry's world exploded.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: Check out "Star-crossed Lovers" if you haven't already. It'll clarify some VERY loose ends I've left here and I know the story isn't finished, it will follow Lily through her meetings with the Mauruders and Tom Riddle in "Star-crossed Lovers". Sorry about this, but this story has diverged too much for it to be about any type of game. Not to mention the genre has gotten quite dark and no longer humorous.

In ScL, I'm going to start with the story of the love triangle of Lily, Tom, and James and my version of how Harry got his scar. After that, it'll slowly pick up to where I left off here. Hope you guys understand.

So far only the prologue is up, but I WILL get the first chapter up by Thanksgiving. You guys have a choice, short, 5/6 paragraph chapters and biweekly updates or 12/13 chapters and monthly updates for that story. Cast your votes either here or there. But check it out! Thankies! 


End file.
